Six Degrees Of Separation
by riotland
Summary: Tate finds himself fighting his feelings towards Violet. He wants to get her back, but it is not going to be easy. It is settled after the ending of the season. Inspired in the song Six Degrees Of Separation by The Script. One-shot.


"The toughest part of letting go is realizing that the other person already did."- Anonymous

(Inspired in the song by the Script. Violet and Tate break up and this is from his point of view.)

I ve been trying to do my best to forget her. I ve read the books, watched the shows, meditate, used tarot cards, get hypnotized, anything to take her from my mind, but it won't.

That shit cannot heal my soul.

I started drinking, watching in my mind the moments we lived together. Every word she said, every breath she took, every smile she gave me, it hurt.

Sometimes friends or relatives came to me, to ask me about her, or my pain or my sorrow. I Faked a smile and lied, and lied and lied. "I'm Better now than ever" , "My life is okay". But is not. It keeps getting worst and in the end, I do not know what I will do.

I ve been doing all this things out of desperation. I'm going through six degrees of separation

First Part

You think the worst is a broken heart. You cannot function without her. You feel lost, blue and miserable. Every single thing reminds you of her. I saw Violet in Every corner of the room, I heard her voice whispering in my ear, I felt her perfume all over me… Everything was Violet.

I thought to myself, how can I move on, if I'm still in love with her? How could that be possible? I had a broken heart and I couldn't fix it.

Second Part

What will kill you is the Second Part. Missing her. You realize that your life was built around her, and as she was no longer there, your life falls apart. She made me feel alive. She made me feel warm. She made me feel safe. She made me feel loved. All of these feelings disappear, leaving you with empty hands and a mournful heart.

Third Part

Is the moment when you realize, your world splits down in the middle. Everything that was right is wrong. Truth turns up to be sad, and what you want, doesn't matter anymore. You cry for all of the terrible things that happened you, and you do not seem to stop doing it. You hate the fact that it destroys you from every single aspect and you don't know what to do. You feel confused, depressed and suicidal for weeks, months or even years. The solution doesn't knock your door and that kills you on the inside out.

Fourth Part

Is the part where things change up a little bit. The Sky in your life clears. You go out more, enjoy the little things, laugh and breathe with joy. Your friends are happy "That you are back" and your mother is happy to see you smile. You are going to think that you have fixed yourself. But it is a lie. Is all a big lie.

Fifth Part

You think you have forgotten her. You think you are Okay, You think you know how to handle yourself. But all of that changes when you see her with someone else.

I was walking late at night when I saw her at the restaurant around the corner. She was happy and smiling as she used to with me. But the difference was that it wasn't me. But another man who was holding her hand. In a blink of an eye everything changed. I felt sick and angry. I wanted to go there and make him suffer. Making him pay because of being with my girl. But… She wasn't mine. She was his. And I was alone. And sad and confused once again.

Sixth Part

Is when you admit you may have fucked up a little. You regret everything. You even regret your own existence.

You realize, there is no starting over, without finding closure. And that is when you know you have reached the sixth degree of separation. And there are two ways to choose.

Number One is that you try your best to be good. Start Over, Reset Everything. Try to forget her, and find another person who can make you smile and be grateful of being alive. It is easy to say, but extremely hard to do so. But as always in life, there is another path to choose.

I wanted Violet in my life again so badly that didn't know if I could handle it. I knew that I couldn't feel what she made me feel. I knew that I could never be with her again. And I knew that the months, weeks that would follow would be of pain and emptiness.

So that is my problem. My dilemma. And the reason why I am writing you. So you can help me choose which Path it is better. Please answer me, because I don't think I can wait for you no more.


End file.
